


Prelude To A Night Out

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's getting ready for a night on the town when Castiel interrupts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude To A Night Out

Standing in front of the mirror in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend he slid the red tube of lipstick over his bottom lip. Puckering his lips he moved them from side to side, making sure it was even. One of Cas’ band shirts was on him, a little tight but just fine for Dean. A skirt that was probably too shirt for his own good was on his hips, fishnet leggings encasing his legs. Open toe sandal heels were on his feet, elevating him above his six foot two height. 

“Hurry up. We don’t want to be late.” Cas poked his head into the doorway to look at his boyfriend, giving him an approving smirk before moving over to slide his hands possessively over Dean’s thighs. “Hmm looking to draw some attention to yourself tonight babe?” Cas only had simple black eyeliner on, along with his usual nail polish. His chapped lips moved over Dean’s neck as his hands moved up under his boyfriends skirt teasingly cupping him through his panties. 

Smirking as he’s bent over the counter, Dean playfully bites his lip, tilting his head to give better access as he rocks his hips into Cas’ hand. “Mnnn I love it when you get possessive…so naturally…” he licks his lips slowly, closing his eyes as he reaches back to feel him. His hands moved over the black cargo pants, dragging up to the black band tee. Likely Cas was even wearing the spiked collar and bracelets Dean gave him for his birthday. Fuck it was going to be a hot night out.

Grinding back against his boyfriend he looked down to see the heavy looking boots Cas wore. He was all set for a good night of clubbing. Though before Dean could insist they get moving the brunet turned him around, pressing him back against the counter of the bathroom. Their lips crashed together as he felt the others arousal grind against his own. 

When they broke off it was breathless and Castiel’s eyes looked into his own, glazed over with need. “Think we can stall going for a few babe? I’m sure you’re brother and mine will understand if we’re a few minutes late…” he licked his lips slowly. “And you can reapply your lipstick in the car…” 

Grinning slowly Cas’ hand moved to unzip his pants as he said this, slowly pulling his hard cock out. Taking the sight in hungrily, Dean fell to his knees the erect length between his lips in seconds. Yeah he was smearing it in lipstick but he knew that turned his boyfriend on. Just knowing he was making Dean a complete mess. The sharp nails moving through his hair as he slowly rocked his hips in and out of the younger man’s mouth.

One of his hands stroked the hardness filling his mouth as the other pulled up his skirt, taking his own out of his panties. With this going on it would not take long for them both to get off. 

Cas’ seed spilling down his throat as Dean’s coated the floor, green eyes shut in utter bliss as he drank his boyfriend’s come eagerly. One of his favourite parts of blowing the other man. Next to knowing that his ass would be plowed later by that same thick cock. 

Biting his lip he looked almost innocently up into Cas’ eyes as the other man tried to catch his breath. He was petting Dean like he was some pet, fingers stroking over the freckled cheeks. 

“Get up. We don’t want Sam to call you and complain that I’m holing his brother away for my perverted purposes…though that is tempting.”

With a small nod, Dean did as asked, laughing as his ass was smacked before he was pulled into the other man’s arms. Kissing him he grinned against his lips. “Come on, remember, Sam’s persistent with his calling if we don’t go to see him and we don’t want him walking in on us like last time. He has a key to the place.”

A low groan left Castiel before he righted himself and Dean. Kissing him again they were off in seconds, the darker haired of the two leading the way.


End file.
